warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tawnypelt's Clan/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Tawnypelt stares at Shadowkit, noting he had recovered from his seizure during the night. It is now morning, and Tawnypelt remembers being told to guard the kit. She presses herself next to him, knowing he is like ShadowClan, and promises to protect him. Suddenly, Shadowkit states something is falling and they must save it. He tells Tawnypelt there's something he must do, and he needs to do it or someone will die. The tortoiseshell soothes the kit back to sleep and goes to speak with his parents. Tawnypelt tells Dovewing what happened, believing that Shadowkit just had a bad dream, but the gray she-cat thinks it's a vision. She mentions he had visions of the lake prior to seeing it, but Tawnypelt refuses to believe it. Their conversation stops when Shadowkit screeches in agony, and both she-cats run into the medicine den to find the dark tabby having a seizure. :Puddleshine begins examining Shadowkit, who now has his eyes glazed over. Tawnypelt looks at a calm Dovewing before Puddleshine instructs her to get moss. She does the task as quickly as she can, and when she returns, Tigerstar is now with Dovewing. Shadowkit informs Puddleshine he can hear him, but states they must save them before they're destroyed. He says he saw cats in his dream that he didn't know, panicking his important dreams are all mixed up. Tigerstar tells Shadowkit to rest, and Dovewing asks if it hurt. The kit says it didn't, but his body felt like it was moving. Tawnypelt sympathizes with him before Shadowkit proceeds to squeak he can't remember, and doesn't know what to do to help. Tigerstar tells his son to relax as Puddleshine gives the dark tabby thyme. :Tawnypelt and Puddleshine admit they don't know what's going on with Shadowkit, and Tawnypelt remembers ShadowClan's prior medicine cat, noting Littlecloud died before he could train an apprentice. Puddleshine tells Dovewing and Tigerstar that although they think Shadowkit is meant to be a medicine cat, his seizures are not normal for one. He adds that he can't treat the kit because he doesn't know if he's sick or having another issue entirely. As Tawnypelt pities the situation, Dovewing asks for Leafpool's assistance, but this idea is shot down by the tortoiseshell. Tigerstar agrees with his mate and allows Puddleshine to go to ThunderClan. Tawnypelt apologizes to Shadowkit, explaining why she disagreed, and Shadowkit's parents point he's special and his abilities will help ShadowClan. Tawnypelt remembers Spiresight, the cat who said Shadowkit would see into the shadows, wanting the kit to be okay. :Suddenly, Shadowkit states he remembers his vision and everyone crowds around him. He explains a big tree fell on a group of cats and took them out of the world while they screeched in pain. Tawnypelt believes the cats fell over a waterfall, but Tigerstar points out there is no waterfall in ShadowClan territory, and Dovewing points out there wasn't one near Twolegplace. Shadowkit reveals the place was coated in rocks and the cats lived behind a waterfall, stating they are in danger. His statements make Tawnypelt remember the place, and she says it's the Tribe of Rushing Water. Characters Major *Shadowkit }} Minor *Puddleshine *Tigerstar }} Mentioned *Flametail *Dawnpelt *Spiresight }} Notes and references Category:Tawnypelt's Clan Category:Chapter subpages Category:Novellas